Alexander "Alex" Ryder
Alexander "Alex" Grace Ryder is a frequently used character (probably WAY overused) by Reebuh. He started out as some really white little bitch who was emo as fuck and was really gay before he even knew it. Then again, that was all a couple of years ago and he still really hasn't grown out of the emo phase, though now he's hot and there's a lot more puns involved with him. He actually used to have a slight speech impediment, though it was later removed because it didn't quite fit in. Honestly, he's probably my favorite because he's been with me since the beginning of my roleplay career, and I'm spoiled by my friends when they draw him. (I guess I'm also lucky my friends love him as much as I do) Physical Description About 6ft 2in, raven black hair that's shaved on both sides, coming up on the top of his head in a messy, wavy mix; he has a few gray hairs mixed in, as well. His eyes are bright green, which contrast greatly against his light olive skin; one eye is noticeably darker than the other. Alex is lanky and well, a giant, but he looks thin and is built for speed, despite being one of the taller young men. His sleek frame hides strength and muscle, and he has fine, sharp, angular features that some deem attractive. He's rarely known to smile, and generally always has a strict, grim look on his face- he tends to have a rather pissed off look on his face that's actually just his neutral face. Personality Alex is known to be a complete hard-ass; he's rude, blunt, to the point, and rather cunning. He's strong-willed and independent, with a string of stubborn ambition that makes him rather suited to a leadership position, given he's put with people who can handle him, and vice-versa. Knowingly aggressive and intimidating, Alex rather uses this to his advantage to create an air of a commander. Alex is a man with a plan, who doesn't take anyone's shit. He's got a cold exterior that is broken fairly easily once you befriend him, apparent from the way he is around his friends. He's a bit socially awkward, but when he's comfortable around people, he's been known to be a rather kind soul with a hatred of loud noises, and an arsenal of terrible puns that come with his deadpan humor. Alex is a loyal friend who will not hesitate to fuck someone up for you, though his loyalty is not easily won, but once it is, he's here there for you. He has issues getting worked up and being a little too anxious about things. AUs Alex is a primary character in nearly every AU, though there are a few he hasn't made an appearance in yet. The list on this Wiki is by no means complete- trust me, there are tons of AUs I've roleplayed throughout the years that won't get a spot here because they just haven't been as explored as the others. Trivia * Alex is demisexual. He's got a boyfriend, Jason. * Reebuh constantly has to shield him from Tygar's barrage of terrifying jokes * In most AUs, he is related to Grayson's Lewanna Yeager. * In some AUs, he's been known to have asthma and anxiety attacks. Art of Alex . c: ]] Category:OCs Category:Human OCs